Something Up Our Sleeves
by xTeamEdward17x
Summary: Aria hits a bump in the road with her mom Ella and her sexy boyfriend Ezra all thanks to A. does her mom accept Aria for what happened? Does Ezra stay by her in her darkest times? M for possible language, cutting, suicide, and depression.
1. He what!

**Please... enjoy this.. i know it's short. But please comment. i will add more when i can. :) Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The bright sun rose and shone through my window. I laid there and moaned not wanting to get up yet. But I knew I had to no matter how much I didn't want to.

I pulled the covers off of me, then sat up and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh… I look horrible today." I said. My dark hair was a mess. My left over makeup was smudged. I looked like someone you pull off of those living dead movies.

But the living dead was the _last_ thing I wanted to think of. We still had no idea who A was. She taunted us almost every day. She knew everything and anything about us. We are constantly on our toes because of her.

I sighed and undressed from my warm pajamas and got into the shower. I stood under the warm water for a bit. It felt nice as it rolled down my pale skin. I pulled myself out of my daze and remember what I had planned today. I washed my hair and shaved. I got out and dried off, and wrapped myself in the towel. I was brushing my hair when someone was knocking on the door.

I opened it. "What?" I asked. "I need the bathroom get out." Said my brother. "There are three other bathrooms in this house. Go use one." I said. He groaned and stomped off. I closed the door and got back to brushing my hair.

I blow dried it after wards. It was naturally curly but I liked to touch it up with a curling iron. So I did. I put on my make up and then went back to my room. I pulled out a black bra that had pink lace on it, and my cute matching thong. I put on a black and red plaid pleated skirt with a white shirt and black vest with a necklace that had a red emblem. I put on my boots, then went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. I brushed my teeth and left the house.

"Where are you going?" asked my brother. "I'm going out." "Can I go?" "Michael! You can't go on a date with me." I said and strutted to my car.

I walked up the stairs and lifted the mat to grab the key. I unlocked the door and stepped in. The apartment was the same as it had always been. It had only been 2 days since I'd been here but it felt like years.

The old couch was still there. The dining table, the books that were scattered around the room, the candle on the mantle. Everything was perfect in its own way.

"Ezra?" I called. But there was no answer. I walked around the awkwardly vacant apartment. I spotted a note on the desk.

_Lovely Aria,_

_I went out. I'm very sorry. But I promise I'll be back. Make yourself at home. I went to Hollis. There was a teacher's meeting I completely forgot about. My apologies._

_Love always,_

_Ezra._

Ever since Ezra had left the high school here in Rosewood for the teaching job in Hollis, I had felt as if we were becoming even more distant. I didn't like this feeling at all. What made it worse though, is that he was now working with his ex, Jackie. Ugh. How I hated the thought of them being together. Clearly she wasn't over him.

I shook the face of the ever hated Jackie out of my mind and paced to the kitchen.

"Hmm…Maybe I'll make…" I was cut off by a text. I hesitated and pulled my phone out. Then sender was blocked. It was A.

_Aria: Just can't get enough of the teachers huh? Well, you don't need to kiss up anymore. He is no longer you teacher. He can't give you an A+ because you give the best blowjobs in town… Oh, you might love this picture… Enjoy ;) ~A_

The picture was of Jackie and Ezra kissing… in front of Hollis. My mouth dropped and I shook my head.

"No… he wouldn't… would he?" I asked hesitantly. I walked over to his desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

_Ezra,_

_I don't know if any of this is true. But I recommend that you call me or text me, anything once you get this. If I don't hear from you then we are done. I'm don't with secrets and feeling distant. But I don't understand what just happened… please… call me._

_Aria._

I grabbed my bag, slammed the door shut and stormed out to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to know what you thought. please review! if you have suggestions, i'm open for anything. <strong>

**i promise to update when i can.**

**i'm teching a play and directing a different one at the same time, so i'm never really home...**

**PLEASE review! :)**


	2. Disowned?

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you all like them. i combined the book and tv show into one... soo yeah... i love them both. **

**i own nothing. please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Aria.. it's Ezra. You told me to call. You told me to text. You haven't answered. I'm worried. Please call me back. I love you." I listened to Ezra's fifth voice message.

I called him back.

"Aria!" he breathed. "Ezra." I said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier… what's wrong?" "How'd the meeting go?" I asked avoiding giving him an answer. "It was fine?" he said puzzled. I nodded, "How is Jackie?" I asked. "Jackie? Why? What's going on?" "I received a text while you were at a so called teacher's meeting at Hollis. It was a picture of you and Jackie kissing. Right outside of Hollis. If you didn't want this to continue you could have told me. You didn't have to cheat. You didn't have to do what my dad did to my mom." "Aria… I wasn't kissing her… I wasn't I swear. I don't know what you are talking about. Who sent this text to you?" he was flustered. "A. A sent it." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Who is A?" he asked. "I don't know who A is. But this person calls him or herself A and taunts me, Emily, Hannah, and Spencer. He or she could be anywhere. A knows everything about me and my friends, and holds stuff against us to get what she wants. And she sent me that picture of you to hurt me. She sends me messages about my dad and Meredith, and about Mike and I can't take it anymore. We can't take it to the police either." I said. "Aria… why didn't you tell me?" "Because I'm afraid of A. I'm afraid of what she is capable of."

"Aria! Come down here please…" I heard my mother call. "Ezra… I'll text you after… I have to go." "But…Aria-" I hung up the phone. I walked downstairs finding my mother in the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"You… you knew." She said through her teeth. My eyes widened. "You knew about your father for a while now. Is this why we left for Iceland? Is this why he pushed for family bonding time? This is why we left Rosewood isn't it?" she was heart-broken. I stayed quiet. "I can't believe you kept it a secret. Your father cheated on me. He still is! I can't believe you Aria! I thought we had a stronger relationship!" she shouted. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I can't even look at you right now. I'm hurt and disappointed. Leave." I turned slowly. "When I say leave… I mean it." "Mom…" "No. Aria. I mean it. Don't try to fix things. You are too far in a hole. Good luck climbing out. This is your fault." She yelled. I slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my room in a daze. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to the floor. I cried for a few minutes and started packing my duffel bag.

I knocked on the door at midnight. Hoping that someone would answer. I didn't want to be some creeper who sat in the hallway until the sun shined the next day.

"Hello? Aria?" asked Ezra rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "Ezra…" I sniffled. "Come here. What's wrong?" he pulled me into a hug. "My mom found out about my dad and me knowing and I was kicked out. And I just didn't know where to go. So I came here. I'm sorry about earlier." "It's fine. You are welcome here." "Thanks." I said as he pulled me in and closed the door.


	3. Not welcomed but Invited

**Comment after readin please! not my best... but here is chapter 3. i own nothing... all credit to Sara Shepard**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A few days passed, and Ezra's apartment was my safe haven. I drove to and from school, did homework on the couch, and waited for him to come home from Hollis. At 5 the door opened and he threw his keys onto the short book shelf next to it.

"How was school?" he asked. I shrugged, "School-like. How was work?" "Work-Like." He smiled. I smiled a bit but then it disappeared. "I know you're upset… but things will calm down." He comforted me. I shook my head "It's all my fault though." He was silent for a moment. "No it's not."

A few weeks passed and it was the same old routine. Glares from Mike. Questions from Hannah, Spencer, and Emily if I was okay. My avoiding questions and Mike. But, no texts or anything from A.

I walked into the cafeteria and got a salad from the salad bar. I got a fruit smoothie, and went to find a table. I walked over to some of the Art kids I used to sit with but when I did, they ignored me, some even left. I got up in the awkward moment and continued walking around looking for a place to sit. But whatever table I went to, I was ignored or abandoned. That's exactly how I felt. Finally I gave up. I took my tray and threw the salad and smoothie out as I rushed out fighting tears. I went through the hallways hearing, "Watch out. Aria will ruin you relationships." Or "Look, a Pretty Little Liar." Or "Why couldn't you stay in Iceland?" "You had to come back?" "You are welcomed… not even by your family."

I raced into the girls room and locked the farthest stall and I sat there and cried. "Aria?" I heard. I didn't answer. "Aria… I know those army boots. Come out please…" it was Spencer. "Go away." I huffed. "Aria… please…" I got up and unlocked the door. Spencer pulled me into a hug. "What's going on with you?" "Everything. I was kicked out because I knew my dad was cheating on my mom but I didn't say anything because I promised him. Mike and Ella hate me." "Where are you staying?" "With… Ezra?" I said questioning how she'd take it. "That's illegal…" "I know… but I don't have anywhere else." "My house?" she offered. I nodded. "I need to get my stuff. And go back to Ezra to explain… I'll come over tonight." She nodded. "Thank you." I said. "No problem. Oh here…" she took a paper towel and wiped off my smudged mascara and eyeliner, and handed me hers to fix it. I quickly did my makeup and handed the things back to her.

"I think I'm gonna go… I can't be here right now. I'll call you." I said. She nodded. With that I walked out.

I sat on the living room floor of Ezra's apartment. I looked at the time, I was supposed to be in American History and he was on break. I called him.

"Aria? What… aren't you in class?" he asked.

"No… you're living room. I left school. I'm moving in with Spencer… I love you Ezra but I'm not throwing my problems onto you and I'm not going to stress you out by worrying about me." My voice was shaky, "I just.. school was horrible. Spencer was there for me. It's illegal for us to be together let alone living together. And well I'm not-" my phone beeped. It was a text from A.

_Just because you don't hear from me doesn't mean I lost contact. I'm in control and stronger than ever. Think you can run and hide in the bathroom stalls with Spence? Well, guess who told everyone about you me. Maybe Mike had some influence too. Who knows? Sleep with one eye open Bitch._

_~A_

I dropped my phone. I should have known. "Aria? Aria?" I could hear Ezra's voice. But I was too lost to answer. I picked up. "I have to go…" I hung up the phone. I got up and packed my things and was ready to leave. Ezra came about an hour later. He dropped his keys closed the door and kissed me. "What happened today?"

"A…she told everyone that it was my fault. And in the hallways." I started crying. I had never been bullied. Well, that was because of Ali. I was best friends with her therefore classified me as cool and an it girl of Rosewood Day. I told him about everything.

"Spencer has a point though… if you stay with her, it might be better being with someone your age." He said. I nodded. "We can get together on Saturday." "Okay… well… I better get goin." I said. He kissed my head and I walked out.


End file.
